In The Dragon Ball Universe With The Summoning System: V1: Prologue
by YiteWrite
Summary: The first volume of an OC with meta-knowledge's journey in the DB universe with a system that allows him to summon things from other series. (Rated M just in case) Already written up to Volume 4.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting The System

'Where am I?' I thought, as I looked around to see an empty void.

[You are in purgatory]

'Gah! Who the hell are you!?'

[I am known as the System]

'Okay… why am I here?'

[You have died]

'W-wait, really?'

[Yes]

'W-what do I do now?'

[Choose]

'Ch-choose what?'

[Choose what brand new universe you want to be reincarnated into]

'I… is there a universe similar to the Dragon Ball one?'

[Yes, there is]

'Then, I choose that!'

[Affirmative, now you must choose two more things, Race and Ability]

'I, well… I'll obviously choose Saiyan and for ability… hmm... there are other fictional characters that I like... could I get a sort of... Summoning System?'

[Yes, you can]

'Then, give me a Summoning System'

[Affirmative, what energy system would you like to use?]

'Ki'

[Affirmative, commencing reincarnation. Good luck]

[Randomising starting point and gender]

[Starting point: Planet Vegeta, Gender: Male, Ability: Summoning System]

'I can't wait to summon powerful characters from my other favourite anime' That was my last thought before I reincarnated into planet Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2: Twins!

"Congratulations! You've got twins and both of them are boys! Hopefully, they'll become warriors worthy of planet Vegeta!" I awoke to these words from a large woman with a tail, a Saiyan!

'Twins? So, I have a brother? Cool' I thought, as I looked around the room with my infantile eyes.

"Weird, they have bright red hair... nevermind that, what are you going to name your children, brother?" A man with spiked black hair and a scar across his right eye said, politely.

"I'll name them Tomant and Lettu, they shall become great warriors for Lord Frieza and King Vegeta" A large bald man with one arm, who's apparently my father said with pride.

"Now, let's have a look at their power levels… 243 and… wow! 530! These children are definitely going to be elites, Lettu especially!" My father said happily.

'So, I'm the weaker of the twins… eh, at least I have the Summoning system, what can it do, and how do I use it?' I thought, confused.

[It allows you to form a contract with any creature, living or dead and summon it into battle] A disembodied voice said.

'Okay… how do I form a contract?'

[You simply have to feed it a drop of your blood]

'Alright then… do humanoids count as creatures, and do I have to have their permission to form a contract with them?'

[Yes, they do, and no you do not. It is similar to what you would call, a slave contract, but if the person is twice as powerful as you, you cannot forcefully contract them]

'Okay then… looks like I won't be able to contract Goku or Vegeta for at least a while… maybe I could get Krillin… he may be somewhat useless in the anime, but he is at the very least, the strongest human… oh yeah, what am I supposed to call you?'

[You may call me the system]

'Okay System… can you tell me one important thing?'

[If it is within logical reasoning, yes.]

'When is Vegeta going to be destroyed?'

[Four years, five months, two weeks, six days, eight hours, two minutes and fifty-eight seconds from now is when the Frost Demon, Frieza will destroy planet Vegeta along with all of its inhabitants under the orders of the God of Destruction, Beerus]

'Okay, so… I'll be around four… is there any chance of escaping alongside Goku?'

[Yes, there is a 23% chance of escaping in a pod similar to the Saiyan Kakarot, or Goku as you call him]

'Alright… what are the chances of me dying?'

[76% chance of dying alongside all of the inhabitants]

'Okay… wait, what's the last 1%?'

[1% chance of being off-world with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta]

'Okay, so… I have a better chance of being launched into space than being friends with the prince… that makes sense, he was kind of an asshole in the Saiyan Saga'

'So, I'm probably going to have to get myself and my newfound twin brother Lettu to one of those… escape pods before Frieza destroys the planet Vegeta to survive?'

[Precisely]

'...Wait, are the movies canon in this?'

[Cooler will be there, but he only has a 4% chance of intercepting with your and Lettu's pods since he'd be more likely to assist your escape than to hinder it]

'Wait, really?'

[Cooler may be the older brother of Frieza, but that does not necessarily mean he would help him destroy an entire race]

'Okay then… what will happen if I raise my and Lettu's power levels to at least 1000 by the time Frieza destroys Vegeta? Will we be more likely to survive?'

[If you and Lettu raise your power levels to 1000 within four years, you will both have a 44% chance to escape in a pod, a 52% chance to be killed and a 4% chance to be off-world with the prince and his lackeys]

'Okay then… at least the odds are quite a bit better for me… now, what am I going to do to get that strong in such a short amount of time?'

[I suggest training as soon as you're able to, maybe stealing some Saibamen bulbs and forming a contract with them as well, they may be pretty weak, but they can make some good fodder]

'Okay… how long would it take me to be able to gain access to the Saibamen bulbs?'

[Around three years]

'Fuck'


	3. Chapter 3: Movies are canon?

I dodged Lettu's punch and returned it with a punch to the face and kicked him in the gut, knocking him back and depriving him of breath for a short moment, before rushing him and making use of his weakness, his tail. To my advantage.

"Damn Tomant, why are you always going for the underhanded methods?" Lettu asked as he fell to the ground, losing the second match today.

"Well, brother. It's simply because you're twice as strong as me, I have to resort to the underhanded methods to actually stand a chance… and might I suggest, maybe focusing more on your weak points, mainly your head, gut and tail" I said as I dropped to the ground and picked him up from the floor.

"You know brother, you beating me is just making me stronger," Lettu said with a grin as he slapped me on the back.

"I know, and hopefully you'll be able to give me an actual good fight if I keep on beating you like this!" I said, smiling as we walked back to our house.

"Mother, father we're home," I said, announcing our presence.

"Welcome home, you're father's not here at the moment, he's off conquering another planet for Frieza" Our mother, Pinapi said with a small smile, as she was cooking a large meal.

"Oh, alright then… well then, I'm going to go to see Bardock's new child Kakarot, I want to see if he's going to have a high power level, maybe he could be almost as strong as Lettu here" I said, as I nudged Lettu's arm.

"Brother, you know that's highly improbable, Kakarot is more likely to be around… a Low to Mid-level warrior" Lettu said, slightly annoyed.

"Alright then brother, do you want test that theory? If so, get your scouter and let's go see him!" I said as I ran out the door before allowing Lettu to reply.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Lettu said as he quickly ran to his room, grabbed his scouter and ran back outside in almost an instant.

"Man… you're so fast! Wait up!" I shouted desperately as I snuck a peek at his power level.

[5583]

'Whoa, that's still higher than mine!' I thought, amazed.

"Oh, that reminds me, brother. What's your power level?" Lettu asked.

"It's… 2231" I said, dejectedly.

"Why do you look so dejected, brother? That's incredible, I've seen adults with lesser power levels, you're definitely going to be the second in command in the squad we're joining!" Lettu said, cheerfully.

"Yeah… anyways, let's go see Kakarot now" I said, still slightly dejected.

"Okay, let's go!" Lettu agreed with me, as we ran to the building where they keep the babies, I forgot what it was called.

We ran inside, running past numerous aliens who have been taking care of the children while the Saiyans were away on missions, and we finally found Kakarot, next to a child named Broly.

'Holy shit… the system was right, the movies are canon here! Awesome! That means I can use more of my knowledge of Dragon Ball to thrive here!'

"Hello there Kakarot, let's see your power level… oh, [2]... looks like he's going to be a Lower-class warrior… what about the child next to him…!" Lettu jumped back in shock, with a terrified expression on his face.

"What's wrong brother? This child next to Kakarot surely isn't that strong… let's see… [10,000] t-that's… how!?" I exclaimed as I fell back in shock.

"Kids, what are you two doing here?" A man with spiky hair and a scar across his face said, this was Bardock, our father's brother in arms.

"We-we wanted to see Kakarot's power level," I said, with a scared voice.

"Okay then, well that's alright… what is it? [2]... oh… no!" Bardock said as he facepalmed himself.

"Um… Mr Bardock… can you have a look at the child next to Kakarot, please?" Lettu asked politely, probably thinking our scouters were malfunctioning.

"Okay, I don't see why no- what in the hell!? [10,000]!? How!? Whose child is this?!" Bardock asked one of the aliens who was taking care of the children, by grabbing him by the neck.

"S-sir Bardock, that is Sir Paragus's child, Broly, I told you… so, can you please let me go?" The alien pleaded.

"Sure, I'll let you go," Bardock said, as he threw the alien to the floor.

"T-thank you Sir Bardock," The alien said, as he gasped for air.

"Now, kids… I have to tell you something…" Bardock said, as his personality took a 180, turning from a ferocious warrior into a calm uncle.

"What is it, uncle Bardock?" Lettu asked, confused.

"Your father, Wasani has died in battle two weeks ago… I am, deeply sorry… if I can do anything to make up for it, I will…" Bardock said, with a sombre tone.

Lettu and I just stood there, shocked at the thought of our father's death.

"H-how did he die?" I asked.

"We were almost overrun by the inhabitants of the planet we were conquering, turns out… they were more powerful than we originally thought, Wasani turned into a great ape and destroyed most of the inhabitants… until he got his tail cut off… and shot in the heart by one of those damn bastards!" Bardock said as he punched a wall next to him, causing the aliens around him to scatter in fear.

"I… is everyone else safe?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked.

"The rest of your team, is everyone else in it safe?" I asked, again.

"Due to Wasani destroying most of the inhabitants, yes, they're safe, since none of the inhabitants could handle the rest of us in our great ape forms…" Bardock said.

"Well then… that's good… um… excuse me, we have to go" I said with tears in my eyes, as I dragged Lettu away, back home to inform our mother of fathers passing.

'System, how much more time do we have left?'

[Exactly three days until the destruction of planet Vegeta]

'Okay, now… what are the chances of Lettu and I getting out of here alive? Don't give me the death by Frieza or the joining Vegeta to go off-world percentages, just the going off-world in an escape pod one'

[67% chance of survival]

'Good… good, I'll get stronger to at least get that rounded up to 75%...' I thought as I entered our house.


	4. Chapter 4: Vegeta it was a good run

It's been three days since I began my rigorous training and getting an incredible amount of zenkai boosts I was prepared, for today's the day. Frieza's going to destroy Vegeta under the orders of Beerus. Lettu and I have to get out of here as fast as we can.

"Lettu, follow me… I need your help with something" I said to Lettu, trying to convince him to come with me.

"Alright, what do you need?" He said, thankfully complying.

"Well, I need to get some Saibamen bulbs… but, I forgot where they are, can you show me the way? Teehee" I said with a forced grin as I knocked my head.

"Alright, let's go," He said, as he walked outside.

We began walking for a few minutes until Lettu asked me something.

"Why are you so tense?"

I looked at him for a moment, before answering.

"No reason… I just want to get off-world, I found a nice place called Earth… I… I don't want to fight anymore… I just want to live the rest of my life in peace, and brother. I want you to come with me, we could live on the planet as kings! Especially if we grab some Saibamen!" I said, trying hard to convince Lettu.

"But… if King Vegeta found out, he'd have our heads… and, why would I want to leave? I have no reason to… but, if you want to leave… I won't stop you, hell… I'll help you, just… stay safe, alright?" Lettu said, denying my proposal of escaping the planet together.

"Okay… let's go get the Saibamen bulbs" I said with a sombre tone.

"Alright, let's go," Lettu said with a serious tone.

We walked into a random building, finding a couple hundred Saibamen bulbs.

'If I contract all of these System, can I put them away in a… sort of, inventory?' I asked, curious.

[If you contract the Saibamen, you may put them into your Summon Space, but you only have room for 100, until you manage to contract something on the same level as you] The system said, informatively.

"Okay… Lettu, I'm going to do something weird, but it'll make sense once I explain it to you, alright?" I said as I sliced my finger using a small laser-blade I kept on my person and poured it onto most of the Saibamen bulbs.

"What the hell are you doing Tomant!?" Lettu shouted in shock.

"This," I said, as I put a hundred Saibamen bulbs into my summoning space and a few extra into my backpack.

"W-what just happened?!" Lettu asked, with hints of shock and surprise.

"Well… I have this ability, that allows me to… basically, enslave anything as long as it's not twice as strong as I am… and I can store about a hundred of them in a separate space" I said, truthfully.

"Really?" Lettu asked doubtfully.

"Well, you did just watch as I put a hundred saibamen bulbs in the separate space," I said.

"Okay, yeah… but who said you didn't just get some random tech from one of the servant races out there and just use it to trick me?" Lettu asked.

"Why would I even trick you?" I asked back.

"...Good point, alright… let's say I believe you for now… let's just get to the escape pod and send you off to this… earth place" Lettu said, as he and I walked to the building the escape pods are kept in.

"Hey… Lettu, what's that?" I asked, pointing inside an open pod.

"What?" Lettu wondered as he bent over to look inside the pod.

"Sorry brother… I'll explain it to you when we get to earth..." I said as I kicked him into the pod, shut the door and set the coordinates to earth, and did the same for my own pod.

"Well, time to leave Vegeta… it was a good run..." I said as I blasted off into the vast emptiness of space.


End file.
